


Playing With Fire

by tasty_kate



Series: Fire Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fire Series, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy always flirts. It's in her nature. So what's the harm, right? Save from when the object of her flirtation gives her a taste of her own medicine...and them some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

Amy purposely slithers up to him, invading his personal space, breathing lightly on his neck.

“Mmm, how do you mean?”

She sees his back straighten in an almost unsightly way.

“Amy,” the Doctor begins with painful calmness. “You know perfectly well what I mean.”

“What”, she purrs, “Can’t take it any more now that I’m ‘off limits’?” She giggles lightly and takes a step back. “I’m just having a bit of fun, that’s all.”

Amy expects him to just sigh exasperatedly and continue what he was doing before she distracted him.

She doesn’t expect him to whip around on his heel and completely turn the tables.

His chest is nearly touching hers and suddenly she feels small.

“You want me to play, huh?” He asks, his hand suddenly on her hip, rubbing back and forth, up and down. She feels his other hand on the small of her back. “You want to flirt with your Doctor while your husband is in the other room?”

Amy is holding her breath. His hand carefully slips under her top and his fingers touch her bare skin. What little breath she had in her lungs is sucked in. The air in her chest leaves little room between their two bodies.

“You love the excitement, don’t you?” His voice is low and almost husky, his face so close to hers. The Doctor’s eyes dart into hers and his pupils have nearly over-taken his green irises. He looks simultaneously unbearably attractive and dangerous. She refuses to look away.

“The thought of being caught, or almost being caught turns you on. Doesn’t it, Pond?”

His fingers quickly move up her torso and skim underneath her breast. Amy is back to breathing and her air is coming in quick and short. His fingers move around her breast and graze over her right nipple. Her eyes flutter and it takes every ounce of self-control to not moan.

“You see, while you’ve been thinking this as a game, I don’t find it funny in the least.”

His thumb and index finger gently squeeze her nipple. Amy lets out the smallest of moans and her eyes shut close. He squeezes again and she moves her head to nuzzle his neck.

“And let me tell you, Pond”, her name is punctuated with another squeeze and his hand on her back moves her even closer to him, “if you plan on playing with fire, know that it will play back,” his voice nearly a rumble.

“Amy?” Rory’s voice is far off in a corridor.

Before she has a chance to even register, the Doctor is back under the console as if the past few minutes did not just happen. The more she thinks about it, the more it felt like a dream. By the time Rory makes it to the console room, Amy has assumed a neutral sitting position in the chair.


End file.
